Cambios  Para Bien !
by Valusina
Summary: Esta historia tiene un poco de todo de amor, juegos, romance, etc. Están los personajes de siempre, pero con un toque personal de mi parte. Soy nueva escribiendo FICs ! Ojala que les guste mucho, voy a escribir muchos capitulos, no dejen de leer !
1. ¿ Qué somos ?

Espero que les guste mucho

Chapter 1: _**¿Qué somos?**_

Nuestra parea preferida se encontraba de camino a la Preparatoria Furinkan, Como todas las mañanas Ranma retraso a su prometida, Akane, ésta como siempre lo esperaba para que se fueran juntos. Hacía aproximadamente 2 mese que Akane ya no tenía que luchar con los chicos de la escuela que querían tener una cita con ella, porque su prometido la ayudó con eso...

_**Flash Back.**_

_Como siempre esa mañana se retrasaron, entonces Ranma quien estaba en la barda salto para poner al lado de su prometida y le preguntó._

_**R:**__ "Akane, ¿No te molesta el tener que luchar todas las mañanas con esos sujetos ?"_

_**A:**__ "Claro que sí. Pero debo hacerlo, si no lo hago tendré que salir con uno de ellos y no quiero que eso pase, ya me estoy cansando de esta rutia, ¿sabes?"_

_Después de la última boda fallida, Ranma comenzó a preocuparse màs por lo que le sucedía a su prometida. Trataba de no pelear demasiado con ella y por supuesto de no insultarla, porque sabía que le afectaba. Por este motivo decidió ayudarla con el "asunto" de los chicos de la escuela, porque en cierto modo él también se estaba hartando de tener que soportar a todos esos babosos que querían salir con __**su**__ Akane._

_**R**__: "Tienes razón, es muy molesto tener que llegar tarde a clases por culpa de ellos, ¿Sabes Akane …?"_

_**A:**__ "Eeh? … ¿Que sucede? – Preguntó curiosa por saber lo que Ranma le quería decir.-_

_**R:**__ "Yo te ayudaré con ellos – Dij mirándola a los ojos para luego sonrojarse y mirar hacia otro lado.-_

_**A:**__ "Gracias Ranma" – Sonrió Akane, pero luego a su mente llegó una duda – "¿Cómo lo harás?" – Dijo mirándolo.-_

_**R: **__- Mirándola de manera divertida le dijo – "Ya verás".-_

_Esto fue lo que sucedió…_

Cuando al fin llegaron a la escuela en la entrada esperaban los cientos de alumnos que querían tener una cita con Akane. En ese momento Ranma se adelantó y gritó a todo lo que le daban sus pulmones.

**R:** "¡_ El que quiera una cita con **MI** prometida, primero debe vencerme a mi_ ! – Terminó diciendo la ultima palabra todo egocéntrico.-

Al escuchar esto la mayoría de los estudiantes se abalanzaron contra él, pero Ranma fácilmente los venció uno por uno, hasta que no hubo ninguno en pie. Al ver lo que había sucedido, Akane lo único que pudo decir fue

**A:** "_Gracias Ranma_ – Sonriéndole como nunca – _Te debo una _" – Fue lo último que le dijo, para luego tomar su mano y comenzó a caminar hacia su salón.-

**Fin Flash Back**

Cuando al fin llegaron a la esquina, ya solo les faltaban 2 cuadras para llegar, Ranma quien estaba en la Barda, saltó ágilmente y se situó al lado de su prometida, ésta al ver lo que había hecho el chico se sorprendió y le dijo.

**A: **"¿Sucede algo?" – Preguntó mirándolo de reojo.-

**R:** "No … nada" – Dijo Ranma un poco nervioso – "bu … bu … bueno, en realidad quería pre … preguntarte algo" – Finalizó serio, tomando la mano de Akane, deteniendo su caminar para mirarla a los ojos.-

**A: **"Dime … Ranma" – Dijo torpemente debido al contacto con la piel del chico con la de ella.-

**R:** - Mirando hacia otro lado y un poco sonrojado por el acto que acababa de hacer – "Eem … ¿Podemos ir a un lugar más tranquilo? No … no quiero que nadie me interrumpa" – Dijo esto último en un susurro que sólo Akane pudo escuchar, porque estaba cerca de él.-

Entonces Ranma quien aún tomaba la mano de Akane comenzó a caminar hacia una plazuela que había visto debido a los viajes voladores que Akane le daba. Llegaron y no había nadie, por suerte de ambos, se sentaron en una banca blanca que había cerca de un estanque que había ahí. Pasaron 5 minutos que los dos estuvieron en silencio.

**A: **- ¿Qué querrá decirme? Estaba muy serio … ¿Por qué no dice nada? … Entonces carrasperó para llamar la atención del chico de la trenza – "Ejem … Etto Ranma … ¿Para qué me trajiste hasta … aquí?" – Preguntó insegura, pero a la vez ansiosa, mirándolo a los ojos.-

**R:** - Sorprendido por lo que le dijo – "Bueno … yo … yo … quería saber si … si … para ti … nosotros" – Cada vez poniéndose más rojo, finalizó de una vez – "¿Qué somos?".-

Akane sin poder creer lo que su prometido le estaba preguntando se quedo en shock y expuesta a las miradas que su prometido le daba de vez en cuando. Pasaron 2 segundos y Akane por fin salió del estado en shock y le dijo mirando el suelo

**A:** "Cuando te vi te odie, pero a medida que ha pasado el tiempo los 2 hemos madurado, ¿no?" - Preguntó de repente a su prometido.-

**R:** - Mirándola fijo y serio le dijo – "¿No es lo que te pregunté … No vas a responderme, Akane? " .-

La aludida cuando escuchó su nombre miró a los ojos al que la había llamado, sonrojándose aún más.

**A:** "No … nosotros somos … pro … prometida, ¿no? … ¿somos amigos? … Yo … Yo … No lo … - No puedo finalizar su frase porque la mirada de Ranma era tan profunda que se perdió en ella.

Ranma aprovechando el momento, y como ya había ordenado sus pensamientos y sentimientos hacia Akane, tomando el mayor valor que en él poseía le preguntó

**R:** "Tú … que … ¿que sientes por mi? – Finalizo para luego ver la expresión que se formaba en el rostro de Akane debido a la pregunta que le había hecho.-

**Fin Primer Capítulo.-**

Ojala que sea de su agrado, más capitulos, ya vienen :) REVIEWS PORFIS !


	2. Desde Siempre

_Segundo capítulo arriba _

_Chapter 2: __**Yo … Te Amo**_

Akane, quien aún había estaba hipnotizada por esos ojos azules no se había percatado de la pregunta del chico, solo reaccionó cuando Ranma tomó delicadamente su mano e la entrelazó con la suya. Ante esta acción, ella bajo su mirada, vio sus manos y luego miró al chico que estaba sonrojado pero a la serio, ya que su prometida no había respondido a su pregunta. Como Akane aún no contestaba él tuvo que carraspear para llamar su atención.

Al escuchar aquel sonido Akane salió de su estado de ensueño y le dijo al chico mirando hacia el cuela para que no pudiera ver su rostro

**A:** "Yo …" - pensó muy bien cada palabra que le iba a decir – "Yo no te quiero" – finalizó mirándolo a los ojos con lagrimas en ellos.

En ese momento Ranma sintió como su corazón se rompía en mil pedacitos, entonces soltando las manos de la chica dijo.

**R:** "Bu … bueno" – tartamudeó, las palabras no le salían de su garganta. Quería llorar, pero no quería que ella lo viera. Entonces se paro y le dijo esquivando su mirada – "No hay nada más que de …".-

No puedo terminar de hablar porque Akane se había puesto de pie y le había tomado su rostro en sus manos y se había acercado a él, para decirle en un susurro que solo ellos escucharon debido a la distancia en que se encontraban.

**A:** "Ranma … Yo no te quiero …"- repitió nuevamente Akane mirando el suelo, luego decidida miró el rostro de su prometido, este estaba mirándola con mucho asombro por la acción que acababa de realizar, Akane siguió hablando mirando fijamente a Ranma – " Yo … Yo Te Amo".-

Ranma no aguantó más y luego de 2 segundos de escuchar lo que Akane le dijo acortó la distancia que los separaba para besar esos labios que tanto ansiaba probar. Akane al sentir los labios de su prometido supo que él sentía lo mismo por ella, así que dejó de sujetar su rostro para posar sus manos en su cuello y corresponder el beso, al sentir a aprobación de la chica, Ranma la tomó de la cintura para acercarla más a él y seguir con el inexperto pero tierno beso, a medida que pasaba en tiempo fue siendo menos inexperto. Ranma que estaba en el cielo quería probar más de su prometida, entonces con un poco de inseguridad, topó con la punta de su lengua sus labios para que ella le permitiera introducir su lengua. Ante esto, Akane se aferró más al cuello de su prometido y le permitió lo que él le pedía, entrelazaron sus lenguas para que el beso fuera más íntimo para los 2, así estuvieron hasta que se tuvieron que separar por falta de aire.

Cuando por fin se separaron Ranma fue el primero en abrir los ojos y notó que Akane aún no abría los suyos, entonces vio su expresión, era tan tranquila que la abrazó contra su pecho. Akane al notar que alguien a abrazaba abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta que era él, el chico que amaba se aferró aún más a él. Pero se dio cuenta de que ella no sabia reamente lo que él sentía hacia ellas, sabía que la había besado y que eso significaba algo, pero quería que él lo dijiera, entonces, poco a poco fue aflojando el abrazo y fue retrocediendo hasta poder ver la cara del chico. Lo miró por algunos segundos hasta que le dijo

**A:** "Y tu?" - Preguntó curiosa y un poco sonrojada a la ve, pero sin quitar su mirada del rostro de su prometido para no perderse ninguna expresión que hiciera.-

**R:** "Yo … yo qué?" – No entendía lo que su prometida se estaba refiriendo, su rostro lucía un poco confuso ya que no entendió la pregunta.-

**A:**- Un poco molesta por lo que su prometido había dicho, dijo suavemente y lentamente para que él entendiera esta vez- "¿Qué … sientes … por … mi?".-

Ranma abrió los ojos sorprendido. Pensó durante un buen rato, entonces se acercó a Akane quien lo miraba ansiosas y dudosa por su respuesta, y sin previo aviso Ranma la beso. Esta vez el beso fue menos inexperto, pero igual duró un buen rato, hasta que se separaron y fue Akane quien esta vez habló.

**A:** "No me respondiste!"- Dijo mirándolo sonrojada.-

**R:** "¿No te quedó claro acaso?"- Dijo con un tono un poco pícaro.-

**A:** "No, quier … - No terminó de hablar por que Ranma la había besado nuevamente, cuando acabaron de besarse Akane pudo terminar de hablar más sonrojada de lo que antes estaba – "Quiero que me lo digas, por favor – Dijo esto ultimo mirando los labios de su prometido, que lucían tentadores.-

**R:** - Sorprendido por lo que la chica le había pedido, pero sin nada más que esperar le dijo mirándola a los ojos – "Te Amo …" – Pausó un segundo para luego sonreírle y finalizar – "Desde Siempre!".-

Akane cuando escuchó el "Te Amo" dejó de mirar los labios de Rnama, para posar su mirada en sus ojos azul mar y vió en ellos tanta sinceridad reflejada que sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, pero reprimió el llanto y no las dejó salir. Luego cuando Ranma le dijo "Desde Siempre" no aguantó más y fue ella quien busco sus labios para besarlos apasionadamente, el chico al notar que el beso no era igual a los que anteriormente se habían dado le correspondió con muchas más ánsias acercando el cuerpo de su prometida al de él. Tomó con una mano su pequeña cintura y con la otra recorrió suavemente su espalda, Akane se aferró al cuello del chico y con una mano entrelazaba sus dedos con su cabellera azabache, para así acercarlo aún más a ella.

Ninguno de los 2 quería separarse, pero la falta de aire era evidente, cuando lo hicieron se dieron cuenta que el otro tenía los labios completamente rojos, entonces, al mismo tiempo se sonrojaron y hablaron.

**R, A: **"Lo siento" – ante esta pequeña coincidencia ambos rieron.-

**R:** "¿Sabes? … Ya no llegamos a clases, ¿por que no nos vamos a casa?" – Dijo éste mientras tomaba la mano de su prometida y así comenzar a caminar en dirección hacia su hogar.-

**A:** "Eee … Sip, tienes razón, además Kasumi debe estar en casa haciendo los que aceres" – Pronunció con alegría y dedicándole una de esas sonrisas que a él le encantan.-

Todo el camino hacia el Dojo Tendo fue silencioso, pero no la clase de silencio molesto, sino que los 2 disfrutaban el solo contacto de sus manos y con sólo eso les bastaba. Cuando llegaron a la puerta de la casa, Akane soltó la mano de Ranma, ante esta acción él frunció el seño, pero al notarlo Akane se puso de puntitas para besar por unos segundos sus labios y luego decirle tiernamente.

**A:** "Ellos aún no tienen que saberlo, no quiero que se interpongan entre nosotros … no por ahora! – Al finalizar la frase le guiñó un ojo, lo siguiente que hizo fue abrir la puerta y decir – "¿Kasumi? … Ola … ¿Estas aquí?".-

Kasumi quien venía de la cocina con una bolsa en las manos los miró extrañada, ya que ellos deberán aún estar en la escuela, pero aún así les dijo con su amabilidad de siempre.

**K:** "Oh … Akane, Ola, pero ¿qué les sucedió a ustedes dos que no están en la escuela? .-

**R:** - Ranma se adelantó y le dijo cortésmente – "Es que me sentía mal y le pedí a Akane que regresáramos y que me cuidara" – Lo último que lo dijo, lo dijo mirando el suelo, ya que estaba sonrojado por lo que acababa de decirle a Kasumi.-

**A:** "Así es one-sha" – Luego los ojos de Akane se posaron en la bolsa que traía Kasumi en sus manos y le preguntó – "¿Vas a alguna parte hermana?".-

**K:** "Al mercado, me faltan algunas cosas para el almuerzo y l cena de hoy. Me preocupaba dejar la cada vacía , ya que papá y tío Genma salieron diciendo que irían de viaje de entrenamiento con el maestro, pero ya que ustedes están aquí no me preocuparé de la casa – Dijo esto inocentemente mientras caminaba hacia la puerta – "Akane, por favor, cumple con lo que le prometiste a Ranma, cuidalo mientras yo estoy fuera de la casa y no peleen mucho muchachos, los veré en 1 hora" – Terminó de decir mientras cerraba la puerta tras de si tranquilamente.-

La joven pareja se sonrojó al instante cuando Kasumi mencionó que ambos debían estar solos durante 1 hora, y Akane aún más cuando recordó lo que su hermana mayor de había mencionado antes de ir a hacer las compras … "No peleen mucho, los veré en 1 hora", esas palabras resonaban dentro de su cabeza durante muchos minutos. Solos ellos 2, durante 1 hora, sin que nadie los molestara, la pregunta ahora era otra … ¿Qué harían durante esa hora?.

Fin del Segundo Chapter!


End file.
